GayGayMod
by Akabane n' Xylaune
Summary: GayGayMod est un recueil d'OS sur différents couples de la team Gargarismod. Actuellement posté : 1 Bardin x Bytell (BBShip)/1 Pierre x Bardin/1 Brybry x Ichisu/ 1 Skiall (Skillnez x Seyhial)
1. J'arrive

**Auteur : Akabane**

 **Disclaimer : Les youtubers ne nous appartiennent pas t'ça t'ça.**

 **Petite note avant lecture** _: Le recueil GayGayMod sera tenu par moi ET Xylaune. Tous les cours OS réunis ici seront du yaoi sur les garçons de la Team Gargarismod. Pas de thème ni de lien particulier entre les différents textes. Apprécier juste la vérité sur l'orientation sexuelle qui est loin d'être un mythe de nos chouchous d'amour aussi hétéro que les cochons ont des ailes. 3_

Les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur, Bytell soupira, passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux bouclés, retirant son casque au passage.

Il senti son smartphone vibrer dans la poche de son jean. Il le sortit, le déverrouilla et sourit en voyant le tweet de son ami :

« **Skillnez™( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **SkillnezFR** **22 sept.**

 **elmohor4** **Fuuukano** **Fais gaffe dans GGMod on a des spécimens rares, des prédateurs sexuels dont il faut se méfier (** **Bytell2** **M_Bardin** **)** »

Son doigt toucha la petite flèche pour répondre et rigola doucement en envoyant son message.

« **Bytell2** **Bytell2** **22 sept.**

 **SkillnezFR** **elmohor4** **Fuuukano** **M_Bardin** **Grave, j'need du sex hard la** »

Il reposa le boitier noir sur son bureau et s'affala sur son fauteuil. Mais à peine eu-t-il fermés les yeux qu'une nouvelle vibration se fit entendre. Il souleva une de ses paupières et rattrapa l'objet des nombreuses notifications. Il lut tous les messages et laissa s'échapper un petit rire de ses lèvres étirées d'un rictus amusé à la réponse de l'autre concerné.

« **Camille** **M_Bardin**

 **Bytell2** **SkillnezFR** **elmohor4** **Fuuukano** **J'arrive**. »

S'en suivit de nombreux messages, le faisant rire ou non, mais aucune réponse autre réponse du châtain clair. Après, ce n'était pas comme s'il était très bavard sur twitter. La discussion continua et une autre sur sa potentielle homosexualité avec Bardin s'engagea avec une abonnée (cc c'moa), sans importance.

Alors que les messages s'atténuaient, et qu'il s'endormait légèrement, la sonnette de son appartement résonna. Il se leva sans se presser, s'interrogeant sur qui pouvait lui rendre visite à cette heure. Il décrocha l'interphone.

« **Allo ?** »

Aucune réponse. Mais le fait qu'il est attrapé le téléphone avait ouvert la porte d'en bas et il entendait des bruits de pas rapides dans les escaliers. Il s'inquiéta tout de même de qui ça pouvait bien être.

Il regarda par le judas de sa porte quand le bouton de sa sonnette se fit littéralement violer. Un long soupir de soulagement perça ses lèvres quand il tomba sur le visage serti d'une moue enfantine de son ami de Gargarismod.

Il déverrouilla sa porte. Mais à peine eu-t-il poser sa main sur la poignet que l'autre avait ouvert la porte et lui était sauté au cou, l'embrassant à pleine bouche avec un large sourire que le bouclé senti sur ses lèvres.

Il écarquilla les yeux, trop choqué pour réagir. Pas que le goût des lèvres de Camille le dégoutait, bien au contraire évidemment, mais il n'avait vu cette scène que dans ses rêves. Et encore.

Quand le démon humain se décrocha de lui avec une bouille bien trop innocente pour être réellement, il le contemplant d'un air éberlué.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire là exactement, mec ?** Lui demanda-t-il en se retenant de toucher ses lèvres comme les filles dans des shojos, style _Elle et lui_.

- **Je viens de te rouler une pelle comme on peut le dire couramment.** Lui répondit le châtain avec le plus grand sourire qu'il n'est jamais vu sur son visage.

- **Non mais ça j'ai bien remarqué ce que je veux dire c'est pourquoi ?**

 **-Bah. Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que tu avais besoin de faire l'amour très très fort y a une demi-heure à peu près ? »** Murmura Bardin d'une voix langoureuse en glissant son index le long de son torse avec un air mi mignon mi sexy fiché sur le visage.

Bytell bugua l'espace d'une seconde. Juste une seconde avant que les voisins ne se réveillent à cause des nuisances nocturnes venant de l'appartement du bouclé.

 _ **Bon et bien voilà. Ça m'a fait rire d'écrire ça, et puis ça embêtait Bytell donc je suis contente. N'hésitey pas à commentey si ça vous a plus, à suivre le recueil ou notre compte ainsi que de mettre des petits favoris. Bisoux et cadavres, Akabane.**_


	2. Week-end entre amis

Auteur **:** Xylaune

 **Disclaimer:** **Les youtubers ne nous appartiennent pas. Je pourrais donc supprimer ce texte si ils le désirent.**

 _Hey les amis, on se retrouve pour un petit OS yaoi PierreTrot x Bardin. À la base cet OS n'avait été écrit que pour faire décéder ma chère Akabane (Que je nem très fort ) mais j'ai décidé de le poster. Un OS de la série GayGayMod. Enjoy c:_

* * *

Je mangeais tranquillement les pâtes bolognaises que nous avait servi Fukano. Pierre et moi dormions chez lui pour le week-end. Ce matin nous avions joué à Mario Party 10, les parties étant filmées pour être postées sur la chaine youtube de notre hôte.

Je finis mon assiette alors que mes deux amis parlaient entre eux. Je ne fis pas attention à leur discussion. Mon ami brun m'interpela et je tournai la tête vers lui.

\- Tu es dans la lune Bardin, questionna le noiraud du groupe avec amusement.  
\- Non. Je finissais de manger c'est tout, répliquais-je.  
\- Oh, s'exclama Pierre, tu as quelque chose là.

Joignant le geste à la parole, mon ami, bien que j'eus une énorme envie de l'étrangler dans les secondes qui suivirent, humidifia son pouce sur sa langue et le posa sur le coin de ma bouche, frottant légèrement pour faire partir une tache de sauce tomate sans doute. Mon visage vira au cramoisi et mon esprit buga quelques secondes, assez pour que les deux garçons explosent de rire.

\- Et bien Bardin-Camion-de-Pompier, notre cher Pierretrot te ferait-il de l'effet, le taquina le plus vieux des trois.  
\- Je... C'est... N-Non, bégayais-je

Le concerné ne disait rien, il m'observait, un léger sourire en coin à tomber par terre étirait ses lèvres tentatrices. Reprend toi Bardin, pas ce genre de pensées, pas maintenant.

\- Je... Je vais me coucher, prétextais-je pour sortir de table et échapper au regard moqueur de notre hôte et le sourire ravageur de mon ami.

J'entrai dans la chambre de Fukano, ce dernier nous avais gentiment laissé son lit deux places et dormait sur le canapé. Il est super notre Fuka'. Je retirai mes chaussures et mon jean avant de me m'installer sous la couette, sur le ventre, le visage dans l'oreiller. À ce moment, j'étais bien dans cette position, malgré la chaleur toujours présente dans mes joues. Le seul petit problème était que l'homme le plus attirant de la Terre dormait avec moi.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à ouvrir la porte. Je le sentis se glisser à côté de moi et mon coeur s'emballa lorsque ses mains virent se promener sur mon dos, descendant de plus en plus. Le brun me donna un petit coup dans les hanches.

\- Aie, m'indignais-je en sursautant et m'écartant de mon ami.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Je t'avais prévenu pourtant. Tu n'avais qu'à pas me frapper pendant la partie, déclara Pierre avec amusement.

Ça le faisait rire le Pierrot, et bien c'est ce qu'on allait voir. Je me jettai sur lui pour le chatouiller en riant aux éclats.

\- Vengeance! , me mis-je à crier.

Nous nous chamaillions, roulant sur le lit, parfois même manquant de tomber. Chacun essayait d'embêter l'autre le plus possible. À la guerre comme à la guerre. Et j'allais gagner.

Quelques minutes plus tard la lutte se stoppa. Le jeune homme avait réussi à m'immobiliser. Il se tenait au dessus de moi, à quatre pattes, une main bloquant chaque poignet et ses genoux sur mes jambes. Il me regardait, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux et un sourire tryomphant sur le visage.

\- Alors Bardin, on a perdu, répliqua-t-il, le visage a à peine une dizaine de centimètres du mien.

Nos souffles s'entremêlaient, nos regards se croisaient. Mon coeur battait la chamade, menaçant de sortir de ma poitrine. Pourquoi le destin avait-il fait que cette situation arrive? Moi, sous l'homme de mes rêves, totalement impuissant. Mes joues s'enflammèrent en réalisant que le brun me dévorait du regard. Ses lèvres étaient de plus en plus proches, faisant augmenter mon envie de me jeter dessus. Mais je ne voulais pas que mes sentiments mettent en l'air notre amitié, alors j'arrivais à me contrôler. Imaginez ma surprise lorsque ses doux fruits défendus se posèrent sur mes lèvres. Mes paupières se fermirent alors que je répondais amoureusement au baiser de Pierre.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et l'échange fut interromput. Mon ami et moi tournions la tête vers la personne qui se tenait dans l'encadrement.

\- Continuez, je ne veux pas vous déranger, déclara Fukano un grand sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

Le noiraud attrapa un coussin posé sur une chaise et ressortit, non sans avoir lancer:

\- Fait pas trop de bruit quand même, ce serait stupide de réveiller les voisins, les taquina le garçon.

Je ne savais pas que cela était possible mais ma peau rougis encore plus. Que Fuka puisse penser que nous... En même temps, vu la position de Pierre, cela peut sembler... suspect. Et puis, qui a dit que ça me dérangerait? Je me mis une claque mental. Mais la voix hypnotisante du jeune homme au dessus de moi me parvint à l'oreille.

\- Alors mon Bardin, où en étions nous, s'enquit-il avec malice.

S'en suivit une nuit riche en émotions.

* * *

 _Voilà, merci d'avoir lu. N'oubliez pas le petit review des familles, parce que ça fait toujours plaisir. À la prochaine pour un autre texte c: Xylaune_


	3. Panique dans l'avion

Auteur: Xylaune

 **Disclaimer: Les youtubers ne nous appartiennent pas (Même si on aimerai bien x)) Je pourrais donc supprimer ce texte si ils le désirent.**

 _Hey, on se retrouve pour un très petit texte que j'ai écrit dans l'avion pour aller à Venise. Du Brybry Ichisu. Enjoy c:_

* * *

Panique dans l'avion

Brybry x Ichisu

Je tremblais de peur, les mains agrippées aux accoudoirs de mon siège. C'était la première fois que je prenais l'avion et j'étais terrifié. Ce dernier commença à avancer sur la piste, je le sentais prendre de plus en plus de vitesse. Une main rassurante se posa sur mon bras et, lorsque je tournai la tête, mon regard croisa les océans brun de mon ami assis à côté de moi.

\- Brybry j-j'ai peur, bégayais-je

Le brun me fit un sourire rassurant, qu'est ce que j'aimais ce sourire, si beau, adressé rien qu'à moi. J'essayai de le lui rendre mais le mien dû plus ressembler à une grimace qu'autre chose.

Mais, alors que l'avion décolla un peu, le plus vieux se rapprocha un peu plus de moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, il replaça mes lunettes correctement sur mon nez.

\- Je suis là Ichisu. Ne pense qu'à cela.

Brybry se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une miriade de papillons battaient à ce moment des ailes dans mon ventre. Lui, l'homme qui hantait mes rêves depuis deux ans, il m'aimait. Je lui répondis immédiatement et je ne fis même plus attention à l'engin qui prenait de plus en plus d'altitude, un vide vertigineux se formant en dessous nous.

Ses lèvres, sa main sur ma joue, son pouce caressant ma peau. C'était les seules choses qui comptaient.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, oubliez pas le rewiew qui fait plaisir. À la prochaine c: . Xylaune_.


	4. Bad Mémé Return

**Akabane**

 **Disclaimer : Les youtubers ne nous appartiennent pas patati patata. Si c'était le cas Skill serait séquestré à triple tour dans ma cave. Mais elle bien ma cave. Il fait bon dedans.**

Le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge du salon de la grand-mère de mon ami emplissait la pièce. J'étais venu ici pour le voir, sachant qu'il allait passer la première semaine de ses vacances ici. La vielle femme aux yeux inquiétants derrière ses lunettes m'avait dit d'attendre car son petit fils était à la douche. Le blond m'avait d'ailleurs dit juste avant la fin des cours au lycée que sa mamie pouvait être très effrayante mais qu'elle avait un bon fond.

Et je pouvais le confirmer, elle foutait les jetons. Elle ne me quittait plus de son regard vitreux depuis que j'étais rentré à l'intérieur. Entre ses vielles mains blanches et fripées, deux baguettes l'aidaient à tricoter ce qui semblait être une écharpe. Son visage ridé n'avait pas bougé d'un seul millimètre depuis le début, comme une statue de cire.

Mon pied tapait par terre. D'impatience certes, mais pas que. J'avais peur que la chose qui servait de grand-mère à mon meilleur ami me saute dessus et ne me poignarde avec ces grandes aiguilles.

Mon regard bleu fut attiré par du bruit dans les escaliers et un long soupir de soulagement perça mes lèvres à la vue du garçon qui ne semblait pas avoir été blessé par Super Sociopathe Mémé Qui Va T'Arracher Les Intestins Et T'Etrangler Avec Avant De Dévorer Tes Yeux. Je ne cherchai pas plus longtemps et me précipita vers mon ami qui séchait ses cheveux blond avec une serviette. Il eut un petit rire amusé en me voyant. En même temps, je devais avoir un visage totalement apeuré et décomposé.

« **Ca va Seyhial ? Tu es tout pal. »** me demanda-t-il avec un petit rictus amusé.

Je me cachai derrière lui en me tenant à son bras, plissant les yeux et envoyant un regard méfiant à l'égard de Bad Sénior.

« **Elle en veut à ma vie la vielle carne, je te le dis…** répondis-je dans un murmure à l'autre qui se mit à rire.

- **On va te laisser Mamie, on va faire un tour. »**

La vielle psychopathe lui répondit d'un signe de tête vers la porte avant de se reconcentrer sur son tricot.

Je vis Skillnez lever les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire désolé à mon égard. Il m'attrapa la main et me tira dehors. Je sursautai en me retrouvant collé au mur de la maison mais sourit au blondinet au visage juste en face du mien, entrelaçant nos doigts avant de l'embrasser. Finalement cet après-midi ne commençait pas si mal.

 _ **Et oui, je suis vivante. Désolée pour tous ces retards que je vais rattraper je le promet. Pour l'instant j'ai pas trop le temps mais je ne vais pas laisser mes trucs à l'abandon promis. Alors oui c'est court mais c'est déjà ça. Et y en aura surement d'autre dans la soirée grâce au Live LNDC de avec GGmod tout ça. (N'hésitez pas à faire des dons/regarder c'est pour la bonne cause.) Akabane.**_


End file.
